


21st Century Theft-Proof Trick

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, can be read as Sibling Incest, yancy becket's underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are both adults here, he really shouldn't need to do this. But he is, not that it helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21st Century Theft-Proof Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, inspired by [oyasumi-yance's post](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/95888538816/oyasumi-yance-i-need-something-distract-me-from): _I need something distract me from keep thinking about Yancy’s underwear. He writes his name on it. Because they wash their cloths together so sometime Raleigh will wear his underwear. Or raleigh just borrowing it without telling him. Yancy is a 24 years old guy who writes his name on his stuff. HE Lp_
> 
> Naturally, I couldn't resist.

Not all of their clothes are PPDC-issued but enough of it are.

Yancy Becket is standing in the middle of the room, towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from the ends of his hair, looking for a pair of _his_ underwear that can’t be found. He doesn’t look at Raleigh as he saunters in their shared room, sweat stained tank already being pulled off and over his head, but the flash of grey peeking from above those PPDC-issued sweatpants does have him training his eyes to Rals like it’s second nature.

This is where Ranger-training comes in handy, and with three quick steps in their closed quarters, Yancy has a finger hooked beneath the elastic of Rals’ pants, dragging them just low enough for him to see the edge of black letters.

And Yancy can recognize his own handwriting anywhere.

Raleigh lets out a loud, indignant yelp when Yancy snaps the elastic back against his skin.

"You’re wearing my underwear, kiddo."

"They all look the same, how can you even tel—" Raleigh turns his head back to see the black Sharpie scrawl of his brother’s handwriting inside the elastic, "—why?"

"To prevent my own brother from stealing my briefs."

"…I thought you liked it when I wore your clothes."

Yancy pulls the elastic back and lets go. The sound of his underwear hitting Raleigh’s ass a second time is just satisfying enough for him to let this go, just this once. So, he grins and tells him, “I do.”

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
